


Silence

by XxTrashxRatxRockxNxRollxX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Corpses, Grief/Mourning, POV Second Person, Taxidermy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTrashxRatxRockxNxRollxX/pseuds/XxTrashxRatxRockxNxRollxX
Summary: !!!Trigger Warning!!!Content may be triggering! Read with caution!-------It's Daves birthdayIt's not going well
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Silence

You awoke, groggy yet excited. It was your brothers birthday. You planned the entire thing, and you knew he'd love it. You leave your room, and quickly peek into his. He was asleep. You set up the apartment in a hurry, hoping to finish before he sees. The living room was adorned with colorful decorations, the windows covered to darken the room, making it easier to see the soft glow of the green and blue lights set to light nearly every inch of your home.

Upon finishing, you enter his room. He was still asleep. You help him out of bed, putting his shades on, and guided him to the living room. You turn on the TV, setting a blanket over him while he watched a show. You walk into your tiny kitchen, setting the presents next to your chair. You had exchanged his chair with the more comfortable one from your room, wanting today to be perfect. 

You wished you could get all of his friends to visit. Nearly everyone blocked you.

John cried.

Rose questioned you, then stopped responding.

Jade didn't even reply.

It broke your heart.

You returned to the living room, shutting off the television and helping Dave to the kitchen. He sat in a strange position, which you ignored. You sat across from him, grabbing a bright blue bag. You set it on the table, lying it gently on its side.

You stare at him, and despite knowing he wouldn't open it, you waited anyway.

After a few agonizing minutes you reveal the present to him. A jacket that was a deep red, and a pair of tinted shades to match. You knew he would love it.

But he didn't respond.

You knew he wouldn't.

But you still waited.

And waited.

Why?

Was it in hopes that this was just your imagination?

That he was actually there?

That he was still alive?

All that remains is his skin. He is simply a corpse.

But you couldn't let go.

You can't.

And with your scarred, trembling, bloody arms, you hug him. You sob, ashamed of what you did.

He was just a corpse, his organs filling the grave he was supposed to be in.

You made him into one of your puppets. And you are ashamed of that.

He's gone.

But you don't want to face that.

And you never do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering what happened, Dave died in an accident, and instead of grieving, his brother found someone who made him a taxidermy, and uses it to pretend Dave is still alive.


End file.
